


Relief

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Post-Jack the Ripper DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: A conversation between Abberline and Evie, immediately after the events of Jack the Ripper.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts).



“It's over, Jacob. I'm here.” The words leave her mouth on instinct, though she's not sure who's she's trying to comfort more: her brother or her own trembling being. Jacob is warm in her arms, too warm.

“I'll get a doctor,” Abberline suggests.

“No!” She exclaims it louder than she had intended to, but the adrenalin still in her veins is making her head buzz. “No extra witnesses.” 

“But…” the policeman protests.

“I'll take him to Nellie,” Evie decides. “The women will be able to help Jacob.”

“If that is truly what you wish to do, Miss Frye,” Abberline responds, “then I won't stand in your way. I'll arrange for a carriage. Will you be needing a driver?” As much as Evie wants to never let Jacob out of her sight ever again, the less people involved, the better. She shakes her head. 

“No, that won't be necessary. I'll drive him myself.” As Abberline walks away, Evie calls out: “Frederick?” He stops in his tracks and turns to face her. “Thank you. For everything. We are forever in your debt.” Abberline tips his hat and nods. 

“And London is in yours, so we'll call it even. Be well, Miss Frye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I truly wish we'd seen a little more in the final cutscene...so this was my interpretation.


End file.
